Sharing with Siblings
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Nico tells Hazel that's he's gay. Slight mentions of one-sided Percico.


_**Nico finally tells Hazel that's he's gay. Slight mentions of one sides Percico. This is un-betaed so…it's not perfect. Just a little drabble I wanted to do.**_

* * *

Nico sat under some trees in the shadows on a warm summer day at Camp Half Blood. His aviator jacket was rolled up to his elbows but that was the only change from his usual wear on the blistering hot day. Nico was the son of Hades, the heat didn't bother him all that much. Maybe because the dead were cold, maybe because there was a lot of fire in the underworld, he didn't know, and he didn't care to find out. It didn't really matter anyways.

The tree was out of the way from Camp so he was away from his other friends and fellow campers, away from Leo who was with his siblings building some other glamorous monstrosity.

Away from Jason and Piper who were somewhere smooching secretly while Nico sat alone with his thoughts, after Jason had finally convinced him to do what he was about to do.

Away from Percy…

Nico swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of the sea prince with the beautiful green eyes and silky black hair, that smile that made his stomach twist in knots, that voice that made his heart feel like it was going to burst with too much emotion.

He took off his jacket and let his back fall against the hard bark of the tree, his hands running over the smooth heat of the grass, fingernails digging lightly into the cold dirt, it sounded odd, but in his time in the Underworld with his father and Persephone and Demeter he had come to like plant life, like the smell, the feel of it, thought he would never admit that to his "step mother", because then he would just have to kill himself to get away from her.

Except for dandelions…he still had the slight phobia of being turned into one again, even if he would never admit it.

Right on time, he felt footsteps coming from his left and he closed his eyes as he felt someone sit down next to him, only opening them when the person nudged his arm impatiently.

Nico opened his eyes to see his sister sparkling in the sunlight, looking curious and beautiful in her Camp Half Blood shirt and denim shorts, her legs pulled up to her chest, her pretty brown eyes wide as she watched him.

"Sister," he greeted, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Hazel reached over and took his cold hand in her warm one for a moment. She had always been warmer than him, softer, sweeter, she did not hold the weight of the dead as heavy on her shoulder as he did.

"Nico," she spoke, her eyes sparkling, releasing his hand.

"Uh…I wanted to share something with you. Something I've kept secret from everybody for a very long time." _Besides Jason, but then again he hadn't made the choice to share it, but still._

"I don't know how to tell you this I…I've never actually said it out loud before. Bianca knew but she…she guessed."

Hazel look concerned now, her mind going a mile a minute as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the one and only sibling that she had. She probably thought it was serious, like some awful mortal disease that nectar couldn't heal, or…or something just awful, Nico didn't know he didn't care for most dramatics but he didn't want to worry his sister so he got the words out as smoothly as he could

"Hazel…I….I'm gay."

Hazel stared at him, her eyes wide. She looked shocked for a moment, unbelieving, but then her expression turned calculating as if she was putting together a very complex puzzle.

The puzzle of Nico's sexuality.

And then after a another moment of silence her expression changed again, sympathetic, sad, loving.

"I guess that makes sense."

Nico just nodded, not knowing what to say.

Hazel grabbed his hand again, gripping it reassuring, tightening her grip until he looked up at him, his dark eyes wet and swimming with a thousand different emotions.

"I love you Nico," she smiled at him. "You're my brother. Nothings ever going to change that. This is who you are, and I accept you and support you completely. And I know everyone else will too."

Nico looked unsure.

"The world has changed in the last few decades Nico. Sure, there may be some people who may not agree with it, but no one here would ever hold it against you. Where your family Nico, we love you, every part of you. Especially this, because it just makes you even more special, it's just another thing to love."

A tear slipped down Nico's cheek and Hazel hugged him tightly.

It was time like this that Nico was happy that he had a family, even thought it was small, even thought it was weird, even though it hardly made sense.

He mattered.

People loved him, every part of him, even if it wasn't the same of what they were.

"Just uh…don't tell anyone alright?" Nico muttered, wiping at his cheek.

Hazel smiled and stroked his cheek reassuringly, just like Bianca used too. He knew his big sister would be proud of him.

"Of course."

* * *

**So that's probably been done a thousand times, just had wanted to have my own go at it.**


End file.
